


【all海】《Let me love you》02

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《Let me love you》 [2]
Category: all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: ABO设定诱受美人受O海×忠犬攻A李总All海，主赫海。Cp涉及：赫海、源海、勋海、云点、浩海、澈海、贤海可以跟别人上床却只能跟李赫宰谈恋爱。文案：“赫啊...你知道吗，人之所以会爱上小溪，是因为没有见过大海；而我，已经见过了银河，却只爱一颗星星。”“那颗星星是你啊。”信息素：海：蜂蜜杏花宰：雪松票子：鼠尾草海盐世勋：琥珀薰衣草大云哥：柚子橙花允浩：青柠罗勒希大：黑莓月桂圭贤：橡树榛子





	【all海】《Let me love you》02

02.

无时无刻连无意识下都在勾引人，说的就是李东海。那人正裹着李赫宰昨夜替他盖好的薄毯乖乖的窝在李赫宰怀里，兴许是李赫宰怀中的温度有些高，李东海身上的薄毯不知何时滑落到了锁骨处，露出一对形状精致的锁骨以及线条优美流畅的脖颈，更不可忽视的是上面过于红艳的吻痕。

还处于发情期的原因，他整个人都被自己的信息素的味道包围着，闻起来香甜极了。李东海面对着李赫宰还在熟睡着，红唇不受控制的微微的张开着，李赫宰能清楚的看见里面粉嫩的舌尖。他昨夜勾着那人带着蜜糖的舌尖吮吸了好久，直到对方推着自己的肩膀发出呜咽的声音他才肯放过那被自己吮吸的已经快要抽筋的舌尖。

刚转醒半梦半醒的时候人总是很容易陷入到自己的幻想之中，更何况幻想中的对象就乖乖的躺在自己怀里，香香软软。李赫宰理所当然的又硬了，他脑海里不断的闪过昨夜那些乱七八糟的画面，他想起李东海那被情欲浸润的脸庞，眼圈红着哭着让他用力一点，插深一点的模样，还有最后李东海到处都印着他留下的痕迹和铺满了各种各样的液体的身体。

李赫宰恨不得立刻将自己重新送进那湿润紧致又温暖的甬道里。人一旦有了想法便会不受控制的想要将其实现，正如现在的李赫宰，手已经顺着薄毯的缝隙探进去了，顺着人的腰线就摸到了那人丰盈的臀。

灵活的指尖很快便寻到了那处隐秘的入口，李赫宰伸出食指在周围的褶皱处试探按压着，见那处没有过多的排斥便将自己的手指送了进去。处于发情期的Omega的身体总是随时都做好了准备，热情的穴肉立刻就拥上来紧紧地咬住了李赫宰的手指。初次的原因，虽然经过了一个晚上的激烈的性事，李东海的内里很快又恢复了先前的紧致，紧的像是从未被人开拓过一般。

李东海似乎是累极了，丝毫没有受到体内的手指的影响，依旧窝在李赫宰怀里熟睡着，甚至还时不时往李赫宰的怀里蹭，李赫宰深吸了口气，并起两指往李东海身体里探，时不时戳弄着内壁上凸起的肉粒，怀里的人终于受不住的哼咛出声，却依旧没有睁开眼睛，他皱着眉，看样子像是在做梦。

李赫宰轻笑一声，心想这人还真是，连做梦都梦到自己在操他。他凑上去咬李东海的耳垂，对方惊呼一声后便睁开了眼睛，这才发现自己不是在做梦，面前的人的两根手指结结实实的插在自己身后，时而撑开时而向上顶弄，李东海咬着唇，试图将那些令人面红心跳的呻吟声都吞入腹中。

李赫宰无暇顾及这些不起眼的小事，他不动声色的加快了在那人后穴出入的速度，他能感觉到那人贴在自己大腿根的性器在一点一点的变的滚烫变的肿胀，甚至在不自觉地蹭着他的大腿内侧，像是在舒缓自己的欲望。

李赫宰则一只手握住了李东海勃发的欲望，快速的撸动着，李东海不满的从喉咙里发出哼哼声，卖力的朝着对方手心里顶着胯，在前后的双重刺激下，他很快就射了出来。

还没等李东海从射精的快感中回过神来，李赫宰就已经翻过身整个人倾轧了上来，他的双手紧紧地扣着李东海的，用膝盖顶开对方的双腿，俯下身去咬住李东海的唇瓣便将自己一点一点的挤了进去。里面和想象中的一样温暖湿润紧紧的咬着李赫宰神经密集的昂扬，李东海的手控制不住的抓紧了对方的，喉间也止不住的泄出几声诱人的低吟，李赫宰则将对方的双腿顶的更开摆着腰将自己送进了甬道的最深处。

刚刚经历过高潮的身体异常敏感，李赫宰的每一下抽送都能引来李东海的一阵阵颤栗，“慢....慢点....赫....”李东海好不容易在喘息中挤出来一句完整的话，李赫宰却充耳不闻，他松开了李东海的双手握在对方柔韧的腰肢上，强迫着对方抬起臀接受自己凶猛的抽插。

李东海在迷乱中被一阵剧痛将意识扯回了现实当中，他感觉到李赫宰暴涨的阴茎插进了自己体内那个隐秘的入口处，那张小嘴几乎是急不可耐的就咬住了对方的龟头，将其死死的卡在内腔里。抽插生殖腔的感觉又痛又爽，李东海从未想过身体完全打开，竟会是这样奇异的感受。

李赫宰胯下抽送的速度越来越快，每次他都将整根阴茎从生殖腔里抽出再狠狠地撞进去，他以面对面，最传统的姿势侵犯着李东海，而在信息素的影响下李东海只能无力的哭泣着痉挛，在李赫宰一下一下的顶弄下攀上情欲的巅峰，他又射了出来，稀薄的精液尽数喷洒在李赫宰对小腹上，又被他满不在乎的抹开，顺便用自己的手指沾满了小腹上的液体后送进了李东海的口腔里，享受着那人如同小猫一样的软舌一点一点的舔弄着自己的指尖。

李东海感觉到李赫宰插在自己体内的阴茎又涨大了几分，他甚至感觉到了对方即将要张开的结，李东海猛然清醒过来，这样下去他就要被标记了。可压在自己身上的人丝毫没有要退出去的意思，李东海慌了，他胡乱的摇着头，哭的满脸都是泪，不停地推着李赫宰的手臂。

李赫宰这才回过神来，在释放前一秒将自己从李东海身体里抽了出来，浓稠的精液全数射在了李东海身下的床单上。李赫宰射的时候紧紧的扣着李东海的双手，他低头吻去李东海脸上的泪水，最后在那人唇上印下了一个吻。

“在你同意之前，我不会标记你的。”李赫宰执起他们十指紧扣的手落下一吻在李东海的手背上。

“当然，你也不要用抑制剂，那东西对身体不好。发情期到了就找我，我会一直陪着你的。”

李东海则仰起脸蹭了蹭李赫宰的肩头，如同情侣般亲昵，可他自己心里清楚，他可不是什么纯情的种。至少目前为止，他还没有想被人标记的想法。李东海可不是什么柔弱的Omega，他年轻貌美，能自己挣钱养活自己，活的自由自在又洒脱。他游戏于人世间，随意的一个动作都能勾人心魂，围绕在他身边的Alpha数不胜数，他从不和任何一个Alpha又过于密切的联系，唯独李赫宰，是他这么多年以来的唯一一个例外。

用李东海自己的话来说，大概就是，“我能和其他人上床，但我只会和李赫宰谈恋爱。”

可惜李赫宰并不知道李东海的心意，他还在试探着，小心翼翼的犹豫着该不该迈出那一步。

TBC.


End file.
